According to an LTE-Advanced scheme, a mobile station UE is configured to be able to perform CA (Carrier Aggregation) communication with a radio base station eNB, by using PCC (Primary Component Carrier) and one or a plurality of SCCs (Secondary Component Carriers) having different carrier frequencies (EARFCN: E-UTRA Absolute Radio Frequency Channel Number).
When the radio base station eNB performs “Joint Scheduling” across a plurality of CCs, as far as possible, a scheduler selects CCs with a good radio quality to perform scheduling, and therefore, when a general scheduler such as “Proportional Fairness” is used, the CCs with a bad radio quality are hardly selected, and if such CCs are used for CA communication, the process load (coefficient computation load) of scheduling in the radio base station eNB increases, and the battery load and process load in the mobile station UE increase, thus posing a problem.
Furthermore, when “Independent Scheduling” of each CC is performed, and when CCs with a bad radio quality are added, the radio base station eNB only takes the resources of other mobile stations UE, which declines the efficiency of the entire system, again posing a problem.
Therefore, the present invention has been achieved in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a mobile communication method, a mobile station, and a radio base station by which the CCs used in CA communication can be managed appropriately in accordance with the radio quality and network load.